Sunday Kind of Love
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday afternoon with our favorite crime fighting duo. Off duty and in an established relationship.


Title: Sunday Kind of Love  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Pairing: Goren & Eames  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Just a lazy Sunday afternoon with our favorite crime fighting duo. Off duty and in an established relationship.  
>AN: Beta'd by the lovely Vicky. Thanks! Read & Review.

~.0.~

Bobby's lips feathered along the smooth span of her flawless back. He watched her as she lay dozing in the sun as it poured through the curtains on that lazy Sunday afternoon.

She lay on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms. He saw her mouth twitch into a sleepy grin.

"Do you ever get tired?" she teased.

He nibbled at her shoulder then pressed his mouth against her ear. "Can I help it if you make me feel young again?"

She whispered, "I wish every day was like this..." She moved one hand and ran just the fingertips along his stubbled cheek. Their world was calm with everything locked outside the door.

He rubbed her back gently, counting the notches along her spine. "Things in my life are rarely easy. I got lucky..."

She turned, catching his mouth. "I'm the lucky one..." Pulling his mouth to hers, she parted her lips, slowly slipping her tongue into his mouth. He still tasted like her. She loved the things that his mouth did to her.

He pulled back searching her eyes. "We should really get up and get dressed."

She pouted. "We can just call and cancel. Tell him something came..." Her hand wrapped around his thick erection. "...up. Wouldn't be a complete lie." She gave him that famous shy smile that he adored.

He groaned, closing his eyes as she stroked him slowly. "Eames..." When her hand tightened around him, he corrected, "Alex...Oh, Alex!"

She nibbled along his stubbled jaw. "Or we could be late..."

That was all it took. He parted her legs and took his place between them. As he pushed inside her, he moaned, "Yeah..."

She gripped his shoulders, nails scoring his skin. "Bobby, don't stop. Please..."

Their bodies slipped and slid along one another as he pressed deep within her. He pushed her legs up higher around his waist. He pulled back until all that remained inside her was the tip. He pushed forward and their hips met. He repeated this motion again and again.

She tightened her legs around his hips. Her back arched as his lips found the spot just below her ear. "Oh..." she breathed.

He took her hands, effectively pinning them above her head. His mouth nipped and sucked at her soft flesh. He sucked one nipple between his teeth and nibbled gently.

She arched up, "Oh my god…" she hissed. As she struggled to free her hands, her eyes rolled back as he switched to the other side. Her hips rolled as he thrust into her.

He licked along the underside of her breast. His breath was hot and quick against her skin. "Say you love me," he commanded softly.

"I love you. Bobby, I love you so much…" She arched up again, taking him even deeper. She gasped and her body was tense with her impending release. "Oh…" Her body shuddered as she released.

Softy, his mouth found hers. He sucked at her bottom lip and then kissed her more deeply. He was so close. "Alexandra Goren…" her whispered as he spilled into her. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

When his words finally reached her endorphin fogged mind, she managed to free her hands and pushed at his shoulders. "What…what did you say?" she rasped.

"Just testing the sound of it." He nipped at her lip again. "I like it. Don't you?"

Her heart hammered in her chest. "Bobby, I, uh…"

He put his finger to her lips. "Shh, babe. Just relax okay? When l propose marriage, you'll know it." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "But hypothetically, what would be your answer?"

"As if you don't know," she whispered. She pressed her palm to his cheek. Searching his eyes, she slowly lifted her head and caught his lips.

He smiled when the kiss broke. "Just checking." He rolled onto his back and yawned. "Now I need a nap."

She was already on her feet, reaching for her jeans and panties. "No way, mister. We've got to get on our way now. We'll already be late as it is."

"You're no fun," he mock pouted, but he swung his legs over the bed and reached for his boxers just the same. Pulling them on, he stood up and rubbed his face. "I meant to shave…"

"Forget it. We don't have time." Secretly, she loved his scruff. It did things to her below the belt when he went down on her. She felt her heat clench at the memory of just a few hours before. She flushed red hot.

He saw her cheeks and pulled her close. "Then I'll leave it." He nuzzled her neck with the prickly hairs and held her fast as she squirmed and laughed. He let her go and reminded her with a smirk, "Get dressed, Detective. We'll be late."

"You ass," she quipped as she put on her jeans and pulled her tank top from half-way under the bed.

He could see her nipples poking through the thin fabric. He groaned, thinking she was going to be the death of him. Smiling to himself, it wouldn't be a bad way to go. This was going be a long, long evening, and he hoped he could make it through it.

She smacked his ass. "Two minutes and the car is pulling out. And you'd better not stare at my tits all night, Robert Goren…"

"Hey, if you can flaunt them, I can look at them." He pulled on a wrinkled t-shirt and shoved his feet into his shoes.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are an ass."

He grinned at her and said, "Yeah, but you love me. You told me so."

"So I did!"


End file.
